


i am you (you are me)

by thottticus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Disbandment AU, Whipped!Daniel, drabble fics, side onghwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottticus/pseuds/thottticus
Summary: Short and random drabble fics for nielwink - ♡1. it's okay2. oh my





	1. it's okay

 

After the stage of the 12th Star on Gayo, everyone backstage was a crying mess. Although they were already tearing up on their performance, including Jisung, their leader and Minhyun who wasn't usually to cry first. Was holding his tears back to stay strong and keep his poise just for them to complete the stage and for their members.

 

 

Nearly every and each one of them were either holding back their tears, including Daniel himself who wasn't a crier at all. Due to his dry-eye syndrome as well that he can't shed a tear.

 

 

"You all did a good job today." Daniel had said when they all huddled in a group hug backstage, a bunch of them were sniffling and wiping their tears away using the tissue the crew gave them. Thankfully nobody dared to interrupt the moment they were having.

 

 

"Everyone here are such crybabies." Sungwoon muses with a light laugh, eventhough he himself was the one to cry the most after going down the stage. The other buys lightly took the joke and laughed along, causing another joke came from Woojin. "You're the one to talk hyung."

 

 

They laughed, paying no one attention and on their own little world. Daniel couldn't ask for more, being the only child he was. He was more than happy and greatful for having brothers he could rely on in times of his despair.

 

 

"Okay, everyone go back now. Fix your faces and grab more tissues." Jisung ordered, his voice light and restraint. As if he didn't want the group hug to end at all.

 

 

"Yes hyungnim!!" Everyone answered loudly, letting out a boisterous laugh after they detached their limbs together.

 

  
Meanwhile Daniel didn't let go of Jihoon's blazer, checking on him to make sure he was okay as well. The moment the other engulfed him in a tight embrace said otherwise though.

 

 

"You're still crying? Ahhh. What am I gonna do with you." Daniel whispered jokingly, a smile forming on his lips as he keeps Jihoon's head in place. Hugging the younger tenderly by his head. While they were having their own quality time together Daehwi was walking past them while wiping his tears and only halts when he saw the couple.

 

 

"Both of you are making me cry more, oh god." Daehwi comments with a lighthearted laugh, and Daniel chuckled because everyone needed a hug nontheless so he did what he had to. He opened his arms and Daehwi wasted no time to embrace the couple in a tight embrace whilst letting the tears flow once again.

 

 

The oldest didn't say anything and let his both younger member to embrace him, since he didn't know how long he had to wait for him to do this again. Especially with his members who lived overseas and had no reassurance whether they would stay in Korea or go back to their respective homes.

 

 

He sighed as he glances at the top of his boyfriend's head, who remained quiet the entire time. Daniel knew than to pressure him to talk and quietly places a soft kiss on top of his head.

 

 

Just before then, Minhyun and Seongwoo came strutting in front of them. Gesturing that they were going to take Daehwi with them. With Seongwoo ridicously mouthing words that didn't make any sense.

 

 

Daniel chuckled and taps Daehwi's arm, "Go and hug everyone." He said with a light smile, the younger nodded and beamed back. "Thank you hyung."

 

 

" _Our turn!_ " Seongwoo muses, snatching their younger dongsaeng out of Daniel's hold and dragging him away in the OngHwangHwi group hug that was met with a bunch of other comments from the younger members as to why they weren't being included.

 

 

Meanwhile Daniel still had to console his boyfriend infront of him, "Are you feeling okay now?"

 

 

He asked, his tone unsure and hesitant as he took a glance on Jihoon's face. Pulling away slightly to see a better angle of him.

 

 

"Stop crying, it makes you look less prettier."

 

 

_You're prettier even when you do cry._

 

 

"I'm not, my eyes are.. sweating."

 

 

Daniel chuckles and cradles Jihoon's cheeks between his palms, smiling fondly at the smaller boy.

 

 

"We'll be okay, I promise." He whispered lowly, wiping his boyfriend's tears that started to go dry with a smile that never left his lips even once. Between the both of them, he knew that Jihoon was the more fragile one and thus he had to be the one to stay strong for the both of them.

 

 

Daniel places a kiss on top of Jihoon's forehead, sweeping away this fringe slightly. He lets his lips linger there, just this time he wished he could stop time. For them and for the rest of the group.

 

 

 

 

 

**_A year later_ **

 

 

_Former Wanna One members to make a unit together on 2020? Accidentally leaked video of former Wanna One members meeting with the CEO of another known agency, it was previously rumored that soloist Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon to have a unit together but to the fans dismay. It was not true, the fans are outraged and is looking for a definite answer and explanation for the leaked video. Excluding from the meeting was recognized as Hwang Minhyun of NU'EST, BNM Entertainment's Park Woojin and Lee Daehwi who recently re-debuted with the MXM BOYS, HOTSHOT's Ha Sungwoon is still unrecognizable from the video and refuses to release any statement. What is going to happen in 2020? Will you be supporting the members?_

 

 

  
Jisung shuts the television off and sighs, looking at the boys that gathered on the table. Some of their expressions were unsure and hesitant, the boys included Daniel himself that recently debuted as a soloist, and the actors Jihoon, Seongwoo, Jinyoung and Guanlin, another soloist such as Jaehwan and Sungwoon. They were incomplete, since Daehwi and Woojin had no other choice but to come back to their own agency including Minhyun that originally had a group in Pledis before he even joined Produce 101.

 

 

"What are we gonna do now?"

 

 

Jinyoung broke the atmosphere first, glancing at Jisung as the others anticipate what the eldest had to say. Who looked hesitant to answer the question and still in a daze.

 

 

"We should let our manager handle this." He admitted truthfully, folding his arms down on the table. "Just make sure nobody is going to say any word about this, does everyone understand?"

 

 

Jisung orders, his voice gentle as he strainly eyes the boys on the table.

 

 

"We gotchu." Jaehwan muses with a wink on Jisung's direction, making the other react in disgust while waving his arms.

 

 

The guys laughed at the remark, making light of the situation. He suddenly felt a thug on the sleeves of his blazer, he halts and looked under the table. Only to find a small hand clutching tightly to his blazer.

 

 

His eyes immediately softens, slipping his hand under the table as well to engulf his larger hand to Jihoon's own. He slotted his hand between his palms, placing their intertwined hands inside the coat of his blazer as tightly as he can

 

 

 

  
_It truly is only the beginning of their end._


	2. oh my

 

 

It was all fun and incredibly relaxing on the awards, everyone was finished with their performance and the emcees are starting to give their last bits and closing ments.

 

Bowing respectively and appreciatively to their seniors and higher ups when they pass by before jamming back to the track that was playing on the studio. Right after a girl group's song  came after their sunbaes latest song, _'Oh My'._

 

He was fully aware of who was around him when it happened, but there could only be one person who would dare to breath and sniff him in the closest proximity he could muster. Like a puppy waiting patiently to catch his owners attention.

 

_'What should I do about you? You're all I can think about.'_

 

He felt a breath across the back of his ear, the verse just came in the right time and Jihoon had to look at the older. Attempting to hide the smile that was forming on his lips as Daniel continued to mouth the words to the song.

 

"Stop being weird." Jihoon shook his head disapprovingly with an embarrassed smile, looking down at the soles of his shoes before scurrying away to the far back of the group. Completely ignoring the older who was busy waving at the fans and greeting their seniors passing in front of them.

 

The younger sighed in relief, choosing to goof around with Woojin instead to distract and calm his rapidly beating heart.

 

 

 

♡

 

 

 

Not too long after the awarding finished, everyone went back to their respective agencies and that alone of course made Jihoon extremely lonely on the ride. When he was used to his members extreme extraness when they were on the way to their dorm. The video of the loud screaming and random screeching from Woojin and Jaehwan, along with the joyful laughter despite not knowing what was happening. Every and each one of them were definitely confused to what was happening.

 

 

Jihoon sighed, leaning on the vehicles window and reminiscing the moments he spent with the members. Just then, his phone started ringing. He didn't bother to check who the caller is and was merely surprised when he hears a deep voice singing from the other line.

 

_"What do I with you? All I can think about is you. I like you a lot ~"_

 

The younger chuckled and presses the phone against his ear.

 

_"You sound awfully problematic, miss me already?"_

 

Jihoon bit his lip, refraining himself from smiling too much.

 

"And why would I?"

 

Before answering, he heard a whine and a disgruntled grunt from the other.

 

_"Brat."_

 

_"...by the way, can we video call?"_

 

Just before Jihoon could answer, the van halts and was already parked in front of his agency.

 

"We've arrived, do you want me to help you with your bags?"

 

Jihoon answered with a shake of his head and mouthing a thanks before taking his own belongings inside the building. "Yeah, sure. Wait.. don't hang up on me."

 

He said firmly on the phone, only receiving a hearty laugh and an okay from the other line. While Jihoon continued rummaging and scurrying to his workplace, that was only similar to a lounging room but he got all the place for himself. _Who was he to complain?_

 

After setting down some of his belongings on its right places, he plops down the sofa and fishes his phone out. To his surprise, the line was still going and he can hear the older's loud voice booming just a few meters away from him. Although some people may find it crazy or weird, Jihoon still finds it adorable and laughable.

 

"Are you yelling at your cats?" He asked, putting his phone on speaker.

 

"What?? Why would I do that??"

 

"Because they stole your food?"

 

_"They would never!! I'm sad because the pizza guy can't deliver food here."_

 

Right after the statement, Jihoon pressed the video call button while he sets the phone up sideways so he didn't have to hold it and plops his body down. His chin tucked under his hand.

 

The other answered shortly after and Jihoon noticed first handedly that the older was wearing only a white thin shirt.

 

He scrunched his nose up and glared at the older, "Why are you only wearing that? You're going to catch a cold."

 

_"Why? Are you jealous?"_

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes upon seeing the devilish grin from Daniel's mouth.

 

"Oh please."

 

_"No worries, only the four cat ladies can see me strut my body."_

 

"What the he- get a thick jacket or I'm blocking you!"

 

Jihoon threatened, his voice high with authority and thatㅡ seemed to work on his boyfriend. Because the moment he raised his voice up, he was already out of the screen and only a few seconds later was back wearing a two layered jacket.

 

_"Okay! See! I'm wearing them!"_

 

The younger beamed, smiling proudly at himself for making the nation's #1 pick fear he, Park Jihoon himself.

 

"You know I don't want you to get sick." He frowned, his arms getting numb from the position he was on.

 

_"Says you who won't even share the blanket with me earlier."_

 

"But me and Jinyoung were already sharing."

 

Daniel scoffed, mirroring Jihoon's own sitting position and propping his elbow on the desk.

 

_"Still, you could have shared it with me."_

 

The younger laughed, only enough for only between them to hear.

 

"You spread your legs wider than your shoulders, Daniel."

 

_"So you're finally admitting that I have broad shoulders?"_

 

"Everyone knows about it."

 

_"But none one of them were able to touch them like you do."_

 

Jihoon was about to retort another remark before he realized what the other had just said, with the way the other was grinning widely at him as if he'd just said the smartest thing ever. He groaned in response, burying his head on his already tired arms and muttered an incoherent. "I really fucking hate you."

 

_"I really fucking love you."_

 

_"...and I really fucking miss you."_

 

There was a few moments of silence before Jihoon lifts his head up, only to find Daniel gazing back at him in the same position he was earlier. Head propped on his shoulders and eyes slightly droopy.

 

Jihoon looked back at him with the same endearing gaze, choosing to stay silent for a while before muttering in a soft tone.

 

"I miss you too."

 

He saw the older sigh, his eyes still glued to his as he shuffles slightly to a better sitting position.

 

_"I want to see you."_

 

Jihoon ponders for a moment, thinking of a way he could escape the agency without any of them noticing.

 

"We could meet at the back of the building."

 

_"Really? Hold on, don't you have a schedule tomorrow?"_

 

The younger shakes his head, smiling as he grabs the phone and sits upright. "I want to see you too."

 

Daniel went blank for a split second, Jihoon assumes it was unusual for him to suggest things like this. And he usually acted like a complete dummy when the older initiate something like simple skinships and intimate contacts when they were in public.

 

 _"Wait for me."_ The older replied quickly, promptly ending the call when he was about to stand up.

 

Then this phone screen went completely blank, the glass reflecting his face and the smile that never seemed to falter away from his lips.

 

 

 

♡

 

 

 

The street was completely out and only the lamp post are illuminating the street that night, there were barely any cars passing by since it was past midnight already. Though the only person who would be insane enough to drive at an empty street with nobody to guard him would probably be _him_.

 

His outfit nearly mirrored his own, to keep them both safe and unrecognized to any passerby.

 

No matter how much they express themselves in public, their intimate skinships and contacts were beyond brotherly instincts. But little to nobody knew about what they really were behind closed doors, and they would like to keep it that way for as long as they can.

 

Jihoon was currently waiting for Daniel to get out of his vehicle, who parked a few meters away from the building and Jihoon finds it rather ridiculous. When he can just park right in front since nobody was out at this hour.

 

"Sorry took too long." Daniel first said when he stood in front of the younger, eyes gazing apologetically at Jihoon's own.

 

Instead of replying, Jihoon quickly engulfs the taller in a tight embrace. Wrapping his arms tightly on Daniel's torso while his head rested on the crook of his neck.

 

He could feel Daniel's arms wrapping around the small of his waist, pulling him closer to his body to seek for more warmth. And his boyfriend's lips that seemed to find Jihoon's forehead. He could feel the others grin as he stayed there, lingering and relishing the feeling of the warmth they were both seeking for.

 

"Stop doing that." Jihoon said, his voice slightly muffled when he spoke.

 

This made Daniel loosen his tight a bit, pulling away slightly to give Jihoon a questioning look.

 

As if getting the message immediately, Jihoon smiled and reaches for Daniel's cheek. Pinching them slightly which earned a grunt from the other.

 

"Stop making me miss you more. Stop making me love you more. Stop making me risk everything because of you."

 

Jihoon continued, eyes lingering on Daniel's with sincerity as he spoke. If he were to be honest, Jihoon was just as ready to risk everything for Daniel, it sounded selfish but he was the light that made him forget about his dark thoughts and self-hatred. The one to make him feel loved and confident, the one that kisses every part of his body he was insecured of. The one who makes him feel and experience things he was curious about, the one to tell him how much he loves him like a mantra against his burning skin.

 

The taller held Jihoon's hand against his cheek, placing it on top of his small ones with Daniel's larger ones. Completely engulfing it.

 

"But I don't want you to stop." He replied with a smile reflecting Jihoon's own.

 

"I want to everyone to know you're mine, fuck that. I want the whole world to know that Kang Daniel is only for Park Jihoon."

 

Jihoon chuckled, snuggling his head against Daniel's neck again as he holds him in a more tight embrace.

 

"And Park Jihoon is only for Kang Daniel."

 

"..nobody can tolerate your weird antics except me."

 

He continued, laughing slightly and gazes back at Daniel. The older mused a scandalized face.

 

"Right, let me tell you that Korea is fighting just to be with me."

 

Jihoon raises his eyebrows, "So? Do you want to date them instead?"

 

The taller groaned again, pouting in defeat as he looks down at Jihoon with droopy eyes.

 

"Just when I'm about to upload a picture about being lucky to have you, I suddenly have the urge to not do it at all."

 

Jihoon hummed, shifting his arms so it was wrapped around Daniel's neck instead. His hands intertwined at the back of his neck while he felt Daniel adjusting his arms around his waist. Their faces only a few centimeters away from each other.

 

"Can't you say it to me directly instead?" He asked with a teasing grin, leaving the older taken a back and flustered under his hold.

 

"O-Of course I can!"

 

"Tell me." Jihoon challenges, leaning further away to capture the moment on his mind and to take advantage of Daniel's current state.

 

"I.. I feel lucky to have you." The older said, almost in a whisper while he pulled him closer to his hold. Leaning his forehead against Jihoon's.

 

"I love you." He whispered again, his breath mingling against Jihoon's own while his eyes were fixed on his lips.

 

Jihoon smiled widely, suddenly pulling Daniel in a chaste kiss. Letting it linger there for a few seconds and pulling away just to tease him.

 

When he pulled away, Daniel had a pout on his lips. Clearly sulking and disappointed at the younger for leaving him longing for more.

 

"You'll get more than that when you're free."

 

With that, Daniel lightened up. His face in pure bliss, and Jihoon could nearly see a pair of dog ears and a tail wagging behind him.

 

"I have no schedule on Friday."

 

"We'll see about that."

 

Jihoon winked, laughing as he takes Daniel's face between his palms to pepper the giant puppy with warm pecks all over his face.

 

 

 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors! This was written in a rush, also note that this was inspired by that video of Daniel whispering "eojjeona" on Jihoon which roughly translates to "What do I do about you?", so yeah hope you guys liked this. :)

**Author's Note:**

> These are some random dabbles for our suffering nielwink hearts. Also everyone please take care of yourselves and continue supporting the boys until the very end! :)
> 
> twt : [infinitumsortis](https://twitter.com/infinitumsortis?s=09)  
> cc : [another one](https://curiouscat.me/thottticus)


End file.
